Out of Reach
by alexssucchi
Summary: A Meanie's and SoonHoon's Fanfiction/SEVENTEEN. Ketika takdir Jeon Wonwoo yang semula selalu baik terhadapnya, berubah kejam dan meninggalkan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam baginya. Walau sebenarnya takdir buruk itu tidak menimpanya secara langsung, tapi sangat berimbas padanya. Wonwoo sekarang hanyalah pemuda yang menjalani kesehariannya tanpa tahu makna dari apa yang ia lakukan.


Kadang memang, takdir tidak selalu berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang kita harapkan. Entah takdir itu melebihi harapan, atau bahkan kurang dari harapan, kadang malah ada yang sesuai dengan harapan. Umumnya, yang sesuai ataupun yang melebihi harapan akan sangat bersyukur dan bahagia. Sebaliknya, yang kurang dari harapan akan bersedih dan menilai bahwa hidup itu tidak adil.

Seolah tidak berpikir ulang. Pastinya, walaupun hanya sekali dua kali, ada takdir yang sesuai dengan harapan setiap orang. Walau hanya sekali dua kali, ada takdir yang bahkan melebihi harapan. Lalu kenapa mereka selalu mengeluh bahwa hidup itu tidak adil? Itu karena mereka sudah melupakan takdir yang mereka lalui sebelumnya, telah memenuhi harapan mereka.

Mereka melupakan kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan saat takdir itu datang. Mereka juga melupakan bahwa setiap orang itu kadang ada di atas dan kadang ada di bawah. Tidak selamanya, 'kan, seseorang mendapatkan takdir yang terus-menerus memenuhi harapannya? Dan, tentunya, tidak selamanya pula seseorang mendapatkan takdir yang terus-menerus tidak terpenuhi.

Setiap orang harus menikmati takdir yang mereka terima―entah yang baik ataupun yang buruk―dengan kerelaan dan suka cita. Toh, setelahnya, semuanya pasti akan berlalu, 'kan? Semuanya akan mendapatkannya secara bergilir, bergantian. Tanpa henti.

Kalaupun seseorang mendapatkan takdir yang baik secara terus-menerus, mungkin karena orang itu adalah orang baik yang pantas menerimanya.

Dan kalaupun seseorang mendapatkan takdir yang buruk secara terus-menerus, mungkin karena orang yang mengalaminya adalah satu-satunya orang yang pantas menerimanya―entah itu dikarenakan sifat atau perbuatannya.

Itulah yang diyakini atau setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela, Jeon Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **A SEVENTEEN Fanfiction**_

 _ **With Jeon Wonwoo and Kim Mingyu as main cast**_

 _ **Story belong to alexssucchi**_

 _ **Characters belong to themselves**_

 _ **A romance drama fiction story that have many dramas with a lil' of sarcastic-humor inside it**_

 _ **For readers that have age above 14+, or else could be say T-rated**_

 _ **This story contain BL(BoyxBoy), Yaoi, Sho-ai, dramas, full with EYD (So it may be boring for you that doesn't like it),** **bad jokes,** **heart-breaking words(maybe), some typos**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ketika takdir Jeon Wonwoo yang semula selalu baik terhadapnya, berubah kejam dan meninggalkan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam baginya. Walau sebenarnya takdir buruk itu tidak menimpanya secara langsung, tapi sangat berimbas padanya. Wonwoo sekarang hanyalah pemuda yang menjalani kesehariannya tanpa tahu makna dari apa yang ia lakukan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Percayalah. Ketika takdir tidak memihak kita lagi dan saat dalam keadaan itu kamu sedang hancur, teruslah tatap aku. Karena yang kamu tatap juga merasakan hal yang sama. Percayalah, tidak ada yang perlu kamu tanggung sendirian."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 1 : Prologue, the Truth**

"Kalaupun ada, pastikan kamu memukulku dengan sekuat tenaga." Suara berat nan rendah itu mengalun mengisi sunyinya ruangan yang dihuni oleh seorang pemuda.

Ia tertawa―yang terdengar miris. "Bagaimana caranya aku dapat memukulmu, kalau kau saja dalam keadaan seperti _ini_." Pemuda itu menggerakkan jari-jarinya seolah hendak menangkap angin yang berhembus ke arahnya.

Jari-jarinya mengepal menyiratkan seolah ia berhasil menangkap angin tersebut lalu menariknya ke arah dada bidang miliknya. "Bahkan sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak suka caramu menggunakan kata ganti orang kedua padaku yang lebih tua. Sungguh tidak sopan."

Kepalan tangannya masih berada di atas dadanya. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri di permukaan kulit tangannya. Terlalu cepat. Detaknya terlalu cepat. Seolah menyiratkan bahwa dia sedang gugup karena sesuatu. Atau malah menyiratkan bahwa ia senang sekali karena sesuatu.

Ia membuka kepalan tangan itu lalu melihat telapak tangan kanannya yang pucat. Tentu saja. Bukan dari kedua opsi tadi yang membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

Dirinya bisa merasakan matanya memanas. Air mata dengan perlahan jatuh dari mata sipit itu dan mengalir melalui pipinya, jatuh menetes di atas telapak tangannya. Dikepalkannya lagi telapaknya, seolah ingin mengungkapkan bahwa dia sedang menggenggam erat kesedihannya.

Telinganya menangkap suara pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Tapi ia tidak menoleh. Ia tidak mau. Bahkan berpikiran ia akan menoleh saja tidak. Ia bisa mendengar juga hembusan napas kaget dari orang yang membuka pintu. Orang itu pasti dapat melihatnya sedang menangis dari seberang sana. Betapa menyedihkan.

Pintu tertutup. Langkah sepatu terdengar semakin jelas menandakan sang pemilik mendekati pemuda yang sedang menangis. Ekspresi menyesal muncul di permukaan wajah orang itu saat melihat dengan jelas tatapan kosong dengan air mata yang terus mengalir pada pemuda di depannya.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya, memeluk tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu. Orang itu bisa merasakan dinginnya kulit lelaki itu―bahkan tanpa menyentuh pun, ia tahu kulitnya dingin, karena terlihat sangat pucat. Bisa dirasakannya pula betapa tubuh itu menggigil dengan sangat menyedihkan.

Mempererat pelukannya demi menenangkan sahabat baiknya sejak kecil yang sudah dianggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Sembari memikirkan apa kiranya yang lebih baik ia lakukan selanjutnya dalam situasi seperti ini. Telapak tangannya yang menyentuh punggung gemetar itu bergerak naik-turun, mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ ," orang itu membuka suara. "Sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu ditangisi."

Orang itu melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menangkup wajah pemuda yang dipanggil Wonwoo dengan kedua tangannya. Mengusap air mata itu dengan halus dan pelan menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya. "Wonwoo- _ya_ , semuanya baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu untukmu menangis lagi."

Namun Wonwoo tetap diam dengan ekspresi datar―tetap dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti membasahi pipinya―tidak melihat atau bahkan melirik sahabat berharganya. Melihat apa yang ia lakukan dan ucapkan sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Wonwoo, lelaki itu mengambil napas dalam-dalam, dan―

Slap!

Kedua telapak tangan yang tadinya digunakan untuk menangkup dan mengangkat wajah Wonwoo dari tundukan, sekarang menampar kedua pipi Wonwoo sekaligus―dengan tamparan yang lumayan sakit bagi Wonwoo, dapat dilihat dari pipinya yang memerah―yang serta-merta membuat perhatian Wonwoo teralihkan.

"Jihoonie!" Wonwoo melepaskan kedua tangan _namja_ imut itu dari pipinya.

Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum. "Sudah sadar dari lamunan yang tidak bermanfaat?"

Wonwoo yang tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang tidak bermanfaat berusaha mengelak. "Bukan―"

Sayangnya, bibirnya langsung terkatup rapat saat sahabatnya itu menutup mulutnya dengan cepat. "Aha. Iya, aku sedang tidak melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bermanfaat. Uh, ya. Aku tahu itu yang akan seorang Jeon Wonwoo katakan," ia berbicara sambil mendecakkan lidahnya. "Sekarang jelaskan, apanya yang bermanfaat dari menangisi sesuatu yang bahkan telah terjadi dan _telah tiada_?"

Dua kata terakhir menusuk jantung Wonwoo dengan cepat. Ia bisa merasakan sesak di dadanya.

Jihoon paham ia telah mengucapkan kalimat yang salah dan kurang tepat, dilihat dari respon Wonwoo yang tampak seperti akan menangis meraung-raung. "M-maksudku!" Dengan cepat pemuda berambut _pink_ itu berusaha menjelaskan. "Maksudku, kamu bahkan tidak _mengincarnya_ , 'kan? Jadi menurutku, kalau sudah terjadi dan _telah tiada_ , akan lebih baik untuk dilupakan, 'kan?"

Masih belum ada perubahan dari respon yang ditunjukkan Wonwoo. Jihoon memutar bola mata.

"Kau tahu apa sebenarnya maksudku! Berhentilah menangis atau aku akan menamparmu lagi!" Jihoon menunjuk Wonwoo dengan kasar―seperti habis kesabaran.

Mendengar itu, Wonwoo langsung merubah ekspresinya menjadi datar lagi dan terdiam sambil melihat ke arah Jihoon dengan tatapan yang mengatakan bahwa ia sebenarnya kurang paham akan apa yang Jihoon ucapkan sebelumnya.

Jihoon mengernyit. "Kau tidak tahu?"

Wonwoo menggeleng.

Jari-jari Jihoon memijat pelipisnya yang sebelumnya berkerut. "Uhm. Oke. Aku jelaskan nanti."

Jihoon menarik tangan Wonwoo mengajaknya untuk bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju ranjang yang ada dalam ruangan itu. Ia mendudukkan Wonwoo dan mendorongnya dengan keras agar tubuh itu mau berbaring. Mengambil selimut lalu memakaikannya di sekujur tubuh Wonwoo yang hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Sekarang kau istirahat―tidak ada tapi!" Jihoon langsung mencegah Wonwoo yang hendak bangkit dengan mendorong bahunya untuk tetap menempel di permukaan ranjang. "Jeon Wonwoo harus istirahat selama beberapa jam. Setelah itu Lee Jihoon akan menjelaskan apa yang perlu ia jelaskan. Kau masih mengerti, 'kan?"

Wonwoo memanyunkan bibirnya.

Setiap salah satu dari mereka menyebutkan nama yang lain dan diri mereka sendiri dalam satu kalimat yang mengandung unsur untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain, kalimat itu akan dianggap sebuah janji telah dibuat oleh yang namanya―nama orang yang lain―disebut dengan lengkap―dalam kasus ini, Jihoon menyebutkan nama Wonwoo, menjadikan Wonwoo seolah membuat janji dengan Jihoon kalau ia menuruti perintah Jihoon untuk beristirahat, Jihoon akan bercerita. ***)**

Kebiasaan seperti ini sudah berlangsung sejak mereka masih kecil. Beranggapan bahwa dengan mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu, akan membuat yang lain mengerti bahwa yang sahabatnya sedang mengkhawatirkannya dan mau melakukan apa yang diucapkan di dalam kalimat sehingga membuat rasa khawatir untuk satu sama lain menghilang.

Mau tak mau, Wonwoo menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi setengah lehernya sambil terus menatap Jihoon. Jihoon tersenyum mengerti akan arti tatapan yang diberikan, "Kita sudah berjanji, 'kan? Apakah aku pernah mengingkarinya?"

Wonwoo mengakui ia tak pernah sekalipun mendengar Jihoon melanggar janjinya. Dia mengangguk pelan lalu menutup kelopak matanya. Ia mendengar ucapan selamat tidur dari Jihoon yang kemudian terdengar melangkah ke luar kamar setelah menutup jendela.

Suasana sunyi setelahnya membuat rasa kantuk pada Wonwoo dan ia pun tertidur dengan pulas.

◦◦(≥∆≤)◦◦

"Wonwoo- _yaa_ ~"

Mendengar suara yang terdengar manis di telinganya, Wonwoo segera tersadar dari petualangan dalam tidurnya. Kelopak matanya membuka dengan cepat dan menemukan wajah tampan nan imut di depannya.

Kalau saja Wonwoo bisa melempar orang ini jauh-jauh.

"Minggir. Mataku hampir buta melihatmu." Wonwoo menutup kelopak matanya lagi.

Orang itu membuat ekspresi kesakitan dan senang bersamaan. "Aw~! Apakah aku sebegitu cemerlangnya bagimu, Wonu?" Ia kemudian menyibakkan rambutnya dengan gaya yang berlebihan.

"Serius. Menyingkirlah," Wonwoo menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. "Atau kau ingin Jihoon membencimu?"

Ancaman yang entah kenapa sangat ampuh, karena orang itu dengan segera bangkit dari duduknya semula dan menyingkir menjauh―yang menurutnya paling jauh dari Wonwoo.

"Tolong, jangan katakan apapun padanya."

Wonwoo mengintip dari sela-sela jarinya. Menemukan orang itu tidak ada di tempatnya semula, ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Mendapati orang yang diancamnya sedang duduk sambil melipat lututnya di pojokan kamar. Sebenarnya Wonwoo ingin ketawa saat itu juga, tapi itu akan menghilangkan karisma gelapnya terhadap orang itu.

Dan lagipula―sedetik kemudian ekspresi Wonwoo berubah, teringat janji sebelum tidur. "Mana Jihoon, Soonyoung-ah?"

Yang dipanggil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sopan dikit, _dong_. Aku 'kan, lebih tua darimu."

Memutar bola matanya, Wonwoo menimpali, "Dimana Jihoon, _Ahjusshi_ Soonyoung?"

"Hei!"

Kalimat protes yang akan dikeluarkan selanjutnya berhenti saat pintu terbuka menunjukkan sosok sahabat Wonwoo, Jihoon, sedang membawa nampan dengan sebuah mangkuk dan gelas di atasnya. Ia menampakkan ekspresi bingung saat melihat dua orang di dalam kamar itu terdiam seiring dengan kehadirannya.

"Apa aku mengganggu sebuah obrolan yang penting?"

"Ya, kau tahu―"

"Tidak!" Soonyoung langsung mendekat kembali kepada Wonwoo lalu memeluk bahunya. "Lihat, aku baru saja membangunkannya."

Jihoon mengangguk. "Aku bisa melihatnya."

Soonyoung menghela napas lega. Wonwoo hanya melotot di sampingnya. Sayangnya yang dipelototi hanya senyum-senyum sambil melihat Jihoon meletakkan nampan di atas nakas dekat tempat tidur Wonwoo.

Seperti sebuah roda yang tidak mempunyai ujung. Wonwoo memelototi Soonyoung, yang dipelototi memerhatikan Jihoon, yang diperhatikan sedang mementingkan Wonwoo, yang dipentingkan malah sibuk dengan pelototannya yang tidak ditanggapi. Jadi mereka berakhir dengan tidak membalas perhatian yang diberikan orang lain.

Jihoon-lah yang berinisiatif untuk memutus roda itu. "Ada apa dengan suasana ini?"

"Apa kau menyiapkan makanan itu untuk anak muda yang sedang patah hati ini?" Soonyoung menunjuk Wonwoo―yang masih memelototinya―berusaha untuk menghindari topik yang Jihoon angkat.

"Jihoonie, kenapa orang _autis_ ini ada di rumahku?" Wonwoo mengeluarkan nada datarnya yang menusuk, tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan memelototi Soonyoung lagi.

Jihoon menyendok sesuap bubur dari mangkuk, membawanya ke depan mulutnya, kemudian ke depan mulut Wonwoo. "Biarkan saja dia. Dia yang memaksaku untuk masuk ke rumahmu, katanya ingin menjengukmu, dan bantu-bantu. Barangkali berguna. Sekarang, 'aaah~'"

Wonwoo menolak suapan dari Jihoon, yang langsung mendapat aura tidak enak dari pemuda mungil itu. Ia yang sudah terbiasa dengan aura itu, memilih untuk bersikap cuek.

Tapi Soonyoung belum terbiasa dengan aura itu. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk―

"Hap!"

―memakan bubur yang hendak disuapkan kepada Wonwoo. Membuat Wonwoo dan Jihoon terkejut.

Soonyoung mengunyah pelan dan menilai rasanya. Dalam sekejap ia akhirnya tahu kenapa Wonwoo tidak ingin membuka mulutnya untuk menerima bubur buatan Jihoon. Ia tersenyum kecut sambil menelan 'makanan' di dalam mulutnya dengan paksa. Wonwoo menyeringai. Jihoon memandang Soonyoung dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Ini untuk Wonwoo!"

"Itu untuk Wonwoo!" Soonyoung menyalin.

"Percayalah, aku rasa Soonyoung lebih menyukainya. Kenapa tidak kau suapkan saja padanya, Jihoonie?"

"Tidak! Ini untuk Wonwoo!" Jihoon menggembungkan pipinya.

"Yap! Itu untuk Wonwoo yang sedang kelaparan!" Soonyoung menunjuk Wonwoo. "Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau sangat lapar saat kau baru membuka mata dari tidurmu?"

 _Fitnah macam apa itu?_ Wonwoo melihat tunjukan Soonyoung yang lebih terlihat seperti tuduhan.

"Tuh, 'kan. Wonwoo- _ya_ lapar!" Jihoon menyendok sesuap lagi dan kali ini langsung memasukkannya ke mulut Wonwoo yang sedang terbuka―hendak memprotes tuduhan Soonyoung.

Wonwoo sudah tidak tahu berapa banyak cacian dan sumpah serapah yang ia tujukan kepada Soonyoung di dalam hatinya. Ia terpaksa menerima suapan demi suapan lain dari Jihoon yang dimasukkan dengan paksa, yang bahkan tidak memberinya jeda untuk sekedar menarik napas.

Satu suap terakhir dan bubur itu pun habis. Wonwoo meneguk air putih yang dibawakan Jihoon dengan cepat dan ganas. Jihoon memandanginya.

"Rupanya kamu kehausan juga?" Jihoon menelaah.

"Sudah terobati." Wonwoo menjawab asal.

Jihoon berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk. "Oke."

Dengan cepat ia membereskan mangkuk dan gelas, lalu memberikannya kepada Soonyoung. Menyuruhnya untuk membawa barang-barang itu ke dapur. Wonwoo bisa melihat Soonyoung yang cerah saat Jihoon memanggil namanya, kemudian cemberut setelah mendengar ia hanya dijadikan suruhan.

 _Karma selalu berlaku._ Wonwoo mengingat itu baik-baik.

"Nah, sekarang," Jihoon mengambil posisi nyaman di atas tempat tidur Wonwoo. "Waktunya menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya."

Wonwoo menarik tubuhnya, sedikit antusias.

Sedikit.

◦◦(≥∆≤)◦◦

Hanya sedikit yang Wonwoo pahami setelah mendengar penjelasan Jihoon. Ia memangku kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Walau sedikit, tapi ia paham. Paham sekali dengan keadaannya. Lebih parah dari yang ia bayangkan.

 _Atau mungkin tidak?_

Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Jihoon yang juga sedang menatapnya. Jihoon tahu Wonwoo akhirnya menyadari apa maksud dari penjelasan panjang lebarnya.

Tatapan tak percaya menghiasi air muka Wonwoo. Yang ditatap membalas dengan tatapan yakin.

Tangan Wonwoo menyentuh dada Jihoon. Merasakan detak jantung disana. Ia menyamakannya dengan detak jantungnya sendiri.

"Hik." Isakan tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Wonwoo.

Air mata perlahan jatuh menelusuri kulit halus wajah milik Wonwoo. Kemudian mengalir dengan derasnya. Jihoon menarik tangan Wonwoo dan memeluknya dengan lembut. Membiarkan sahabatnya menangis di atas pundaknya. Berperan dengan baik sebagai seorang sahabat sejak kecil.

Ia mengelus kepala bagian belakang Wonwoo. Menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya yang kini sedang dalam keadaan paling rapuh, menurutnya. Kemudian ia merasakan Wonwoo melepas pelukannya.

 _Apakah ia sudah tenang?_ Jihoon bertanya-tanya.

"Bawa aku kepada _nya_ dan buktikan kalau kamu tidak berbohong." Wonwoo mencengkeram bahu Jihoon.

"Aku memang berniat membawamu kesana," Jihoon melepas tangan Wonwoo dari bahunya. "Tapi tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Wonwoo mendelik tidak percaya akan kalimat sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa," Jihoon menggeleng seolah mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran Wonwoo. "Aku hanya ingin kamu dalam keadaan tenang saat menemui _nya_."

Jihoon mengelus cincin yang ada di jari tengah tangan kanannya. "Aku hanya tidak sanggup lagi kalau harus melihatmu kembali tidak tenang setelah melihat kondisi yang bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas di pikiranmu, Wonwoo- _ya_."

Perasaan hangat menyerap di hati Wonwoo. Ia memiliki seorang sahabat yang sangat setia serta perhatian kepadanya. Kenapa ia kerap sekali harus menyakiti hatinya dengan membuatnya sering khawatir terhadap kondisi dirinya? Bahkan kadang Jihoon sampai mengabaikan kondisi dirinya sendiri hanya karena Wonwoo.

Kali ini Wonwoo yang mengelus cincin di tangan Jihoon. "Maafkan aku. Cincin ini sudah menjadi saksi persahabatan kita, tapi aku masih saja sering menyakitimu. Maafkan aku."

Jihoon menggeleng. "Kamu tidak sedikit pun menyakitiku, Wonwoo- _ya._ "

Wonwoo melepaskan senyum kecil terbentuk di bibirnya. "Aku akan mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Sampai aku tenang, kamu bilang akan mengantarku menemuinya, 'kan?"

Jihoon tersenyum lebar.

Wonwoo menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Saat Jeon Wonwoo sudah mendapatkan ketenangannya kembali," Wonwoo mengelus pipi Jihoon. "Sahabatku yang terbaik, Lee Jihoon, akan mengantarkanku untuk menemui orang _itu_."

Tanggapan yang diberikan Jihoon adalah anggukan semangat ala anak kecil yang membuat Wonwoo terkekeh. Mereka berdua berpelukan dan kemudian berbaring di ranjang Wonwoo.

"Lee Jihoon adalah sahabatku sejak kecil yang sangat menggemaskan."

Jihoon tersenyum kecil. "Jeon Wonwoo adalah sahabatku sejak kecil yang sangat berkarisma."

Mereka tertawa bersama kemudian menatap satu sama lain. Jihoon tersenyum lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sungguh menggemaskan. Agaknya, Wonwoo masih belum bisa merelakan sahabatnya itu jatuh ke pelukan Soonyoung yang _hyper-active_. Dia terlalu imut untuk dipasangkan bersama pemuda gila itu.

 _Gila._

Wonwoo teringat penjelasan Jihoon sebelumnya. Ia jadi sedikit sensitif dengan satu kata itu. Menghela napas, Jihoon memandangnya bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan Soonyoung sekarang. Ia tidak kembali ke kamar sejak tadi." Wonwoo berbohong dengan baik, karena dengan mudah ia dapat membuat Jihoon percaya.

"Kamu harus memanggilnya _hyung_ , dia lebih tua darimu." Jihoon memberi nasihat.

Wonwoo mendecak tidak setuju. "Orang itu bahkan tidak pantas dipanggil dengan sebutan itu. Apalagi dengan tingkahnya yang kekanakan begitu."

Jihoon terkikik. "Tapi justru dengan begitu, ia jadi terlihat lebih alami, 'kan?"

Tatapan tidak terima diperoleh Jihoon. "Kamu harus berhenti membelanya."

"Aku hanya membela yang benar, Jeon Wonwoo."

"Dia itu bisa dibilang karakter jahat kalau kita ada di dunia _game_ , kamu tahu?" Wonwoo menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. "Sama sekali bukan karakter yang akan berjalan di jalur kebenaran."

"Eeeh? Menurutku sih, ia lebih cocok jadi pemeran utama protagonis dalam _game_."

"Kamu habis dikasih obat apa _sih_ , sama Soonyoung? Kok jadi membelanya terus-terusan." Wonwoo cemberut.

Tawa khas Jihoon mengudara. "Sudahlah. Kita tidur, yuk."

"Oke."

Mereka menutup kelopak mata mereka bersamaan. Sebuah kebiasaan dari kecil pula. Jika melihat satu sama lain tertidur, maka yang masih bangun akan ikut tertidur. Benar-benar sepasang sahabat yang setia.

Dan sepertinya mereka melupakan hal yang sebelumnya mereka bahas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini dapurnya dimana? Aku _enggak_ paham." Soonyoung menggaruk dahinya.

Ia sudah daritadi berputar-putar tapi tak kunjung menemukan tempat yang dimaksud. Padahal rumah Wonwoo tidak bertingkat.

 _Tapi luas. Luas sekali._ Soonyoung meringis.

Ia kira mereka berdua akan menyadari kalau Soonyoung tidak kembali-kembali. Tapi tampaknya mereka tidak peduli, ya? Soonyoung meratapi nasibnya. _Handphone_ -nya tertinggal di kamar Wonwoo pula. Bagus sekali.

Soonyoung ingin tidur, sungguh. Ia lelah.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...  
**_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Story Count Words : 2.705 (Without Summary, emoji, dots, ending, and Author Notes).**

*) : Mungkin ada beberapa orang yang bingung akan maksud kalimat yang aku tulis. Maksud sebenarnya dari kalimatku itu, sama kayak―bayangin aja deh, kalo masa-masa perang kan selalu ada perjanjian. Nah, perjanjian itu kan membutuhkan tanda tangan dari masing-masing pihak. Wonwoo sama Woozi juga sama. Ngebuat perjanjian dengan kalimat, bedanya engga ditulis dan engga perlu ditanda tangani, cuma perlu menyebutkan nama satu sama lain dengan lengkap.

Contohnya, Woozi bilang, "Jeon Wonwoo akan meminum obat jika sudah waktunya dan Lee Jihoon pasti akan memberikannya sesuatu yang ia sukai." Dia sama aja kayak bikin perintah buat Wonwoo juga buat dirinya sendiri. Kalimat ini sendiri berlaku apabila sedang mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain. Bukan untuk memerintahkan sahabat. Misal Wonwoo berujar, "Lee Jihoon akan membelikan Jeon Wonwoo es krim." Itu tidak termasuk. Paham engga, ya? Aku sendiri agak susah jelasinnya.

Okelah sekian dulu. Chapter satu masih prolog, cuma menceritakan inti dari masalah yang bakalan mereka alami di chapter selanjutnya. Dan tentunya, masih belum ada adegan Meanie-nya. Chapter berikutnya pasti ada, itupun kalo ada yang mau membaca fanfic ini dan menilainya lewat review, pantaskah fanfic ini dilanjut atau cukup sampai disini?

Dilihat dari fanfic-ku sebelumnya, banyak sekali _silent readers_ yang agaknya membuat saya sedih, apakah fanfic saya tidak sekompeten itu sehingga tidak membuat para readers mau menilai?

 _Last but not least, mind to review?_

Salam.

15012016.

 **alexssucchi.**


End file.
